Fire and Ice
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: Seeing their cousins and creator captured by Dr. Hamsterviel, Splodeyhead and Slushy must work their opposite elements together to save their family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My very first fanfiction story not including Mario characters! This will be consisting of the Lilo and Stitch characters, which I am sure many people forgot. So, to refresh, the characters in the story will be:**

**Lilo and Stitch**

**Nani**

**David**

**Gantu**

**Reuben (625)**

**Dr. Jacques von Hamsterveil**

**Dr. Jumba Jookiba**

**Slushy (523)**

**Splodeyhead (619)**

**Sinker (602)**

**Houdini (604)**

**20 more I cannot fit in here…**

**I hope you will enjoy the story, and please review, I will need inspiration at some point!**

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch characters belong to Disney. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hamsterviel…of Course

It was a nice and sunny day in Kauai, and the experiments were having a festival to celebrate being rid of Hamsterviel and the Leroys. Slushy was making shave ice, Dupe was duplicating them…and dividing their calories by half, Splodeyhead was firing up the grill (no pun intended), Cannonball was setting up some waves, Yin and Yang were growing some islands, Stitch and Angel were sitting on the dock, Frenchfry and Reuben were cooking the food, Houdini and Phantasmo were practicing their tricks for their magic show, and countless other experiments were doing countless other things for the festival.

Jumba and Pleakley were there as well, Jumba conducting a new machine, and Pleakley recording a few scenes with a brand new video camera he had gotten from Lilo the other day.

"Evil genius is pleased with new invention," said Jumba in his simple English wording.

"I know, especially since that I am filming a movie again!" exclaimed Pleakely, who was wearing a French beret and khakis.

"Jumba creates machine that allows experiments to speak human language," said Jumba proudly, inserting a microchip in Splodeyhead's head. He began to insert the rest of the micriochips into the present experiments' heads, while duplicating them with Dupe. "Now, to see if invention works on experiments."

"This feels awful…" muttered Frenchfry, rubbing his head.

"Aha! So invention works perfectly, so human girl can understand them," exclaimed Jumba, his four eyes closed.

"Sure, but will you let me use them for my movie? It's fascinating," said Pleakley, who was filming Stich and Angel.

Suddenly, the sky became dark, and a loud, booming voice echoed over the beach.

"ZURRENDER ZE EXPERIMENTZ, OR TAZTE ZE WRAZ OV DR. JAQUES VON HAMSTERVEIL!" said a small hamster aboard the ship.

"Great, it's that gerbil nut…" muttered Splodeyhead.

"HAMZTER, NOT GERBIL!" screamed Hamsterveil, very much discouraged. He pushed a red button, which opened the trapdoor, and began shooting antigravity lasers at everyone! Slushy and Splodeyhead managed to hide from the lasers, but everyone else had less fortune, and was sucked into the ship.

Scanning the beach one last time for anyone else he had missed, Hamsterveil saw no one else, and cackled in his victory.

"I AM VICTORIUZ!" yelled the hamster, before setting off to Turo. Slushy and Splodeyhead, in the hidden leaves, looked up and saw that everyone else was captivated and were taken away.

"Aw no!" said Slushy, disappointed.

"Seriously, hamsterveil?! You did THIS to us? Really, even _Slushy_ could have thought of something smarter, and he lost to me," said Splodeyhead.

"What's that supposed to mean, firehead?!" said Slushy, slightly offended.

"None of your business, icicle brains!" commented Splodeyhead.

"Flame boy!"

"Frostbite!"

"Hothead!"

"Snow witch!"

"Firebrand!"

"Cold heart!"

"Bomb boy!"

"Why I outta…take that back, you little…"

"GUYS! What happened?!"

The two bickering elements turned around to see that Lilo and Nani were running toward them, upset and confused.

"What happened to everyone? I thought the beach festival was here?" asked Nani, wondering what happened.

"Hamsterveil captured everyone, and headed to Turo!" said Slushy. "We are the only ones he did not see."

"Oh no!" sighed Lilo in disappointment. "What are we going to do? I have hula, and Nani has to go to work with David…"

"I'm afraid you two have to go," said Nani.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both experiments.

"You can't make me go with that…that…putrid pest!" said Slushy.

"And you can't make me go with that…mutated penguin!" said Splodeyhead.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to go and get them back," said Nani. "Even if you have to work…_together_."

The last word rang in the two experiments heads, almost as if they had seen a whale swallow a boat. The two experiments were signified to hate each other, and bicker all the time when in the same room. But this…THIS was just beyond their standing point.

Nani and Lilo left, leaving the two experiments at their breaking point. Splodeyhead and Slushy, after recovering from their initial shock, later came to their senses and followed.

They all soon arrived at the Pelekai's household, and Lilo was waiting for the two experiments near the flying car.

"You guys can't fly, so you need to drive this," said Lilo, gesturing toward the modified car. Splodeyhead and Slushy got into it, Slushy in the driver's seat, and Splodeyhead in the passenger's seat.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" said Lilo as Slushy turned on the ignition, and the two flew off, ready to rescue their cousins.

* * *

**A/N: …Well…that was nice. Anyways, you have enjoyed the chapter, and this is will be quite a long story, and I might put this on hiatus soon. Yeah…putting hiatus on the first chapter…isn't that wonderful…**

**Read and Review, please, I'll be back for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Anything in relation towards the Lilo and Stich series belongs to Disney. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Galactic Dungeon

Inside a cage, the captivated victims waited patiently to get to Turo, as Hamsterveil blabbered constantly about his domination, his plans, his bragging towards Jumba, and constant more. Everyone in the cage were very tired, as the hamster's constant ranting was too much to bear.

I would rather watch Yin and Yang fess their true feelings than hear this old man's blabber," said Heat, earning a scowl from the two experiments.

"Honestly, this is getting too much to bear!" said Frenchfry.

"Well I think that the little gerbil's story is rather fascinating," protested Pleakley, the others groaning.

"I'M A HAMSTER, NOT A GERBIL YOU TWIT!" yelled Hamsterveil, who somehow heard Pleakley through his awful rambling.

"Considering how you talked so much, gerbil face, I'm surprised you could hear over your loud mouth," chuckled Hammerface, everyone in the cage laughing.

Hamsterveil's face grew bright red in anger, which only earned him another terrible insult.

"Hey, hamster-boy!" yelled Pleakley. "You look a little red yourself. Are your sure you're a hamster and not a _tomato_?"

"I see more of a pepper," said Thrasher. "Look at how angry red he is!"

Everyone in the cage laughed snootily, Hamsterveil starting to get peeved at his mockery.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screeched the hamster, his victims covering their ears or deaf from the screaming. "I, DR. JAQCUES VON HAMSTERVEIL, DO NOT TOLERATE THIS MOCKERY OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS UNDER MY COMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"Yeesh, you didn't need to yell," mumbled Sinker.

O-O-O-O-O

It took a very long time, and with a whole lot of screaming and angry take-outs, but the ship had finally arrived at Hamsterveil's lair, hidden away in a section of Turo.

Hamsterveil entered his lair, the full cage of victims nearly deaf from the constant screaming and bored from the hamster's tangent speeches.

"Now, then," muttered Hamsterveil, talking quietly at last. "With you out of the way, I can now! Conquer! The world!" The hamster burst into a fit of giggles and laughter, not noticing how deadpan his captives were.

"Umm…little hamster?" began Jumba, breaking the silence of the victims. "Are you sure world conquer is in your gerbil hands?"

"I am sure," sneered Hamsterveil. "And I am a HAMSTER! NOT A GERBIL!"

"Sheesh, no wonder you stopped working with this loon," said Thrasher, using two of his six arms to cover his ears.

"He is manipulative of my work," explained Jumba. "And did shady business to earn money. He helped little, but most for himself."

"At least _now _you see my true intelligence," cackled Hamsterveil.

"So much of a hamster, I'm sure," grumbled Heat.

"Um, Jumba?" asked Pleakley. "When you designed these experiments, did you really give them this much of an attitude? I mean, I can understand them, but-"

"They were given mean attitude for original destructive habit," said Jumba, quickly ending Pleakley's rant. "Luckily, little girl and Experiment 626 made them nice, and same to me."

"Huh. Fascinating," said Pleakley as he put away his camera.

"You will stay in my dungeon of my lair," instructed Hamsterveil. "Don't expect too much from me. I don't give you that much."

With that, Hamsterviel threw into another fit of cackles and giggles as he walked out the dungeon, leaving the scientist, experiments, and agent alone.

"…Wait…so we're not getting any food?!" said Pleakley. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Calm down, one-eyed creature," assured Jumba. "There are ingredients left here unprepared to eat. But we got Experiment 062, so we can eat all we want."

"But didn't you accidentally create a falter that causes him to remove nutrition, and make you fatter?" questioned Pleakley worriedly. "I'd the to become fatter than I bargained for, again!"

"Do not worry. I reprogrammed him to leave the nutrition, leave things the same, and everything else," explained Jumba. "So, Experiment 062, give us your best dish!"

"Wi wi!" answered the experiment cook, as he spun into a little tornado, and set on cooking his greatest cuisines.

O-O-O-O-O

Slushy and Splodeyhead raced through space in the spaceship, searching for Turo. They supposed Hamsterveil landed somewhere around there.

The two were surprisingly quiet, as bickering was their main talk, whether discussing something, or just being around each other. As Slushy drove across the galaxy, Splodeyhead kept a look out form the window, hopefully seeing the giant black, gray, and blue space craft.

"See anything?" asked Slushy, looking over at the firebrand experiment.

"Nothing," muttered Splodeyhead, his eyes glued to the window. "Are you sure this is where they headed off to?"

"At least it's what Lilo said," answered Slushy, driving around an asteroid.

"Oh…why can't there be any clues…" whined Splodeyhead. "Oh, look! Clues!"

"Huh…the irony," said Slushy under his breath. Looking at the clues, he spied a trail of exhaust streaming into the distance.

"Go there!" directed Splodeyhead, Slushy doing so. Following the path, it eventually lead the two experiments to a secret area on an asteroid, not far from Turo.

"This had _got _to be that nutty hamster's lair," said Splodeyhead.

"Where else?" said Slushy as he landed the space craft. "This is going to be easy."

"Don't jinx it," said Splodeyhead, but a moment too soon.

O-O-O-O-O

"What?!" yelled Hamsterveil form his window. "Two experiments let loose?! How could I have not seen that?!"

Quickly running to his seat, he rose the ship, driving off to another area.

"Take that, you little fools!" cackled the hamster as he drove off at high speed.

O-O-O-O-O

Much to the two experiments' disappointment, the space craft lifted off, and raced away at high speeds, leaving the fire and ice experiments in its dust.

"…You just _had _to jinx it, didn't you?" said Splodeyhead rhetorically.

"My bad," muttered Slushy, heading to the ship. "We might as well catch up before he gets any farther.

Splodeyhead, incredibly disappointed by his partner, headed into the spaceship, as it soon took lift off, and blasted away, hopefully reaching the hamster's space craft before anything else interferes in their travels.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter two for you guys! I certainly did as I had planned, yay me! :D**

**So, to say for those of you reviewing, I know you are Lilo and Stitch fans, otherwise not really much of a reason to be reading this, right? Well, feel free to PM questions on my other story, "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" It will help me a lot, as I kind of need the boost. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Short Note

**Short Note**

** A/N: So, I have finally made all deadlines, even Fire and Ice, which took a very long hiatus. So, to end this all off, I will say that I will not be posting any new stories or updating any chapters until my next annually active period, December, when I will be on break. **

**I will say that I have many festivities and long-term projects that will interject my process of writing, but I promise to give an update on my stories. Likewise, I will remain active, no matter how much work I will have.**

**Also, as always, I will work on my stories with every free minute I get, along weekends, and even weekdays, if I have the time. This will happen annually, and will help with the gradual chapters I will get done so I could post.**

**That said, read and review my stories! Also, I don't want to point fingers, but to a specific person, you know who you are, I will update "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" when the hiatus is done. I don't blame you for getting this wrong, nor am I pointing out your mistake. I just want to say to wait patiently for my active period to come, by then will I update.**

**-Pixlpower15859**


End file.
